Taboo
by Angst Equinox
Summary: RobRae LIME. Yes. Lime. R&R. Or flame.


**_Taboo _**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The first time Raven and I had sex was a year ago.

I may seem cold; 'had sex' but making love doesn't fit the bill.

A cold night. A Slade hunt. A total beat down by Slade. A trudge up to her room. Some words spoken others not.

A touch.

A blush.

A feel.

The rest is history. One thing led to another.

And so it began; a tryst with destiny. An affair with the ice queen.

"……." Just two cold people seeking some warmth. Sating primal desires.

Of course the other Titans couldn't find. Raven insisted on it. We were always secretive. But this required more than average. Which was a lot.

We made a point to have our trysts in the locker room. The girl's locker rooms. The only place in the Tower without cameras, you see.

The routine never varied. One of us will drop hints at dinner. Wait in the locker until the other arrived and had sex.

"……" The 'one' would always be me. The 'other' would always be Raven. She never asked for it. Never. It always had to be me.

The routine never varied.

Me sweltering in the dark. Waiting for her.

Her arrival. That mocking smile….. I grab her, forcefully. She complies.

I slip off the leotard. But, the cloak, no touch. She said _never _to touch the cloak.

I feel her. Only were she wants me to. She was very forceful about what she wanted.

"……"

What did you expect? Roses? Chocolates? Pink flying babies? _Love? _

No, that would be... taboo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Titans. Trouble." Lightning arcs across the sky. Which would be quite beautiful if it wasn't destroying my city.

"Doctor Light. Power Generators. Slade is here too. Plasmus and Cinderblock." The team nodded their confirmation and spread out.

I, of course, found Light first. "Give up, light." He laughed. In a cheesy villainous sort of way.

You could tell he was trying to impress someone. Someone. _Slade._

"HiiYAH!" No use. My kick rebounded over a shield. He had too much power.

"_That's_ the best you can do?"

"Where is Slade, light?"

"Somewhere close."

"_Tell me-" _

**Kkaaabbboooommm! **

"Ow….."I landed near our pizza place. A fracture at the very least.

"Robin!"

Raven flew in for a rescue. Battering Light with telephone polls. No use. He blasted her out of the way.

"Ha! Not this time, witch!"

**FLASH! **

We were both thrown about fifty feet away.

"The light shall prevail." He advanced. I tried getting up.

A flash of red!

Raven swelled to an impossible height.

"What?"

The lighting dimmed. The temperature dropped.

"No! I surrender! _I surrender!_"

"**LiGhTs oUt." **

"_Nnnooooo!" _

I stood. Transfixed. Until a flying post box brained me.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Metronome colors.

_Focus_

The med room.

"Robin?"

"Uh… Raven?"

"I've healed the fracture; but you better rest."

"What happened out there?"

"Something bad."

"…… And Doctor Light?"

She gave that hint of a smile.

Got up.

"We won't have worry about him from now on."

And teleported."

"……."

Doctor light was never seen again.

Never.

What did I do?

Nothing.

What did Raven do?

Nothing.

And I didn't blame her.

Not one bit.

But the question that has to be asked is: Is that the right?

No. Answered my mind.

You could have done nothing else. Retorts my heart.

"……"  
And so it went. Until that evening. Cyborg's insistent knocking banged on my Room's door.

_Bang. Bang. Bang. _

I open the door.

"Cyborg."

"Uh, Robin."

"So, what's up?"

"Robin… we need to talk." I raise an eyebrow.

"Of what?"

"About you and Raven." Alarm bells went off in my head.  
"…. What about us?"

"Well…… I've been thinking… how you two act when together. At dinner…. It ain't too hard to figure out…."

I felt an odd sensation in my gut. "Figure out what?"

"….. Don't play with me, man. I've…. I've been there too…."

It took a moment for my brain to process the information. I felt a pang of jealousy shoot through me. Someone else held her in their arms…. Someone else felt the cool touch of her _skin…. _

The atmosphere darkened. Cyborg stared at me. I stared at him. Awkwardness Sublime.

"So…… you've…_ been_ there?" He gulped.

"Don't get jealous on me, man."

"Jealous of _you? Tin man?" _

He bore the insult without retort. "We broke off years ago. Something happened. She told me what she did….."

"What did she do?" My voice is a whisper.

"…. Nevermind. What I mean to say…. It's about this morning; Doctor Light."

"What about him?"

"Well…. He disappeared, didn't he? He normally doesn't do that."

"So?"

He gritted his teeth. "_So_… I kinda figured out what happened."

"What happened?"

"….. You _know _what happened. I don't think you should continue you little _relationship._" He turns and walks away.

"Why! So you can have her!"

He stops. And speaks without facing me. "_I _don't love her. _You _do. And it's not all that good! We're heroes. We don't make people _disappear._"

_Love? _

My words are venomous. My glare lethal.

But that doesn't stop him from walking away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"_Raven!" _

I bang at her door. It eventually opens a crack.

"What?"

"We need to talk."

"We are talking."

"Let me _in!" _I kick the door. She winces. And slowly lets me in.

"……"

"What do you need to talk about?"

I take in a deep breathe. _Whatever you do._ I tell myself. _Don't hurt her. _

"What did you do to Light?"

"What?"

"What did you do to Light?"

"….. Why?"

"I need to know, Raven. What did you do?"

Her eyes are alarmed. Posture defensive.

"You don't need to know." I grab her arm.

"I _need_ to now. Tell me."

"He's gone."

"How?" My voice is hollow.

"Just…. Gone."

"Did you kill him?"

"_No!" _

She jerks back. I let her go.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing!"

She backs away from.

"Why did he disappear?"

"Get out of my room."

"Why did he disappear?" My voice is a whisper.  
"Doesn't matter."

"You killed him."

"No!"

"Then what did you do!"  
"Something worse then that."

I break off. We're both breathing hard. I can sense she's close to tears.

"…… Why?"

"… Robin? Why did you think I didn't want anyone to find out?"

"……"

"My powers are controlled by my emotions."

"……" I turn and leave.

She grabs my hand.

"Stay."

"Raven… I don't think…." She kisses me. For once, Tenderly. I kiss back. We hold for a moment.

Part. _"And they lived happily ever after…." _

"There are no Ever afters…"

True. My hand makes contact with her leotard's zip……

_As close as you can get, anyways… _


End file.
